Abominations
by Mars-Eclipse
Summary: Written for the 'Drawn From a Hat' Gaia challenge. Thassarian/OC. "She ignored the mutters from the innkeeper about two abominations finding comfort in each other." 2/8


I heard the announcement along with the rest of Stormwind. The enemies who had wiped out New Avalon and Havenshire, - I couldn't begrudge them for that, the less Crusaders the better, - were now not only our allies, but free of the Lich King. I could imagine the pissed look the Lich King must have permanently glued to his face, - rumor says that his best death knight, Darion Mograine, left as well. I can see the surprise on the faces of everyone in Stormwind at the message.

I had not been there when the Death Knight rode through. I had just arrived when the message rang through Stormwind, having taken a portal from Dalaran to answer the call for a meeting. I should've known something was up, the magi of Dalaran had been whispering and sharing amazed looks, - apparently, only seconds before, a Blood Elf had traveled to Orgrimmar with the same purpose of this human death knight.

I stayed on the loopy walkway up to the mage tower to hear the announcement, sitting on the very edge so that others could get by. I can see by the expressions on the sea of faces that this death knight will not be happy. He will not be accepted. I know a lot about what that's like.

So I summoned my Felsteed, and raced through the mage area and into Old town. Call me an idiot, but I wanted to meet this Death Knight. I stopped outside of the most popular inn, guessing that he'd be there. I stable my Felsteed right next to his skeleton horse thing, - it was like the strange horses those Forsaken ride, but much better.

I sat down next to the entrance, and summoned up my Eye of Krilogg. It traveled into the Inn, and I saw the death knight. His white hair was shoulder length. He wore armor with skulls, - unoriginal, my friend, - and was hunched over what seemed to be a mug of ale. Everyone else looked freaked out. I dispelled the eye, and stood.

It was time to check out the new 'demon' in town.

X

I entered the Inn, and was amused by the glares I received. Most loved or not, this inn used to be over in the mage quarter, until we warlocks kicked them out to make their former Inn our training and meeting area. I ignored the glares, even winking at some of the people who glared the worse. I took my seat beside the death knight, and requested some ale. It was shoved before me with a handful of malice.

This was easy to ignore, - the usual reactions always were. I could see that the Death Knight was a bit interested at the reactions, whether he wanted to be or not. I took a drink of my ale, keeping an eye on him but not speaking. Finally, he spoke.

"They hate you."

I smiled to myself. "Yes. Warlocks are the bane of society."

"That may change…."

"No, because you guys heroically broke free of the Lich King's hold, and fought against him to save your people. We warlocks could care less who is controlling us so long as we get what we want." I paused. "Well, most could care less."

We were both silent, then he held his hand out and said, "Thassarian."

"Satahra Nightstalker." I answered, shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

I finished my ale, and slid it back to the innkeeper. He gave me another, along with a muttered comment of two abominations finding comfort in each other.

"Did you know the Blood Elf?"

He looked at me in surprise. At least, as much surprise as a death knight can have. "Who?"

"They were all talking about it in Dalaran. Some death knight Blood Elf went to Orgrimmar and got the same treaty that you got from Varian."

"Koltira." He looked back at his drink for a moment. It was almost untouched.

"Who?"

"Koltira Deathweaver." Was the short response I received.

I could tell he wasn't going to give me anymore on the subject. Just as I had decided to ask my Night Elf friend about this Koltira person later, Thassarian spoke again.

"He was my friend."

I put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't shove it off. "I'm sorry. I have Horde friends too, I know how hard it is."

There were growls are me. I turned and snarled, "In the name of the abyss, shut up!"

When I turned back, the death knight was leaving the inn. I went after him. "Thassarian?"

"Yes?" He turned to look at me.

"How long are you planning to stay here? In Stormwind, I mean." I gave him a half smile.

"Not much longer." He answered shortly.

"Same here." I hesitated. "If you're headed back to Northrend…. Could we travel together, perhaps?" His silence made me fidget, so I rushed on: "I have to get back to Dalaran, but a friend requested my help in Icecrown first, so I was thinking of stopping there for a while after some time in Borean…"

"I think not."

I nodded. Despite the fact that I had expected this, it still hurt a little. "Alright."

He left, and I watched him with blank eyes.

X

"I hate Borean Tundra." I sang as I rode alongside Yavimna. She gave me a pitying look which I ignored as best as I could.

"It's not your fault that everything you attack nearly kills you. Though I did tell you to pull your Felguard out, but no….." The elf smirked at me. "Yet I am uninjured, because I have a pet that can distract enemies."

"Quit flaunting Trouble in my face." I answered, eyeing her raptor pet with disgust. "He has skin as green as an orcs."

"At least he doesn't smell like one." She made it no secret that she thought I did.

"Oh, you little…" I raced towards her, and she sped her mistsaber up.

We were soon racing through Borean Tundra, laughing as she avoided my attempts to tackle her off of her mount. She ran straight at the stairs up to a strange tower like scourge thing. I launched off of my felsteed, and she ducked. I went flying, - literally, - into the tower thing, and crashed down in front of someone.

"Oooof." I moaned. Yavimna was racing away, I could hear the sound of her cat's paws against the ice and the shrieks of her raptor.

"Satahra?"

I blinked, and opened my eyes. Thassarian was looking at me, his bright blue eyes somewhat surprised.

"Hey! Thassarian!" I laughed. "Sorry to, erm, fly in on ya."

He smiled, - actually smiled, - and I grinned back. He offered his hand, and I took it, letting him lift me up.

"So…." I brushed my robes off as I spoke. "Did ya rethink my question, maybe?"

He was silent, and I looked up worriedly.

"We're leaving to Icecrown tomorrow." He said.

I smiled. I knew who the 'we' included.


End file.
